Monday - Sunday
by November0627
Summary: Aktivitas keluarga Wu dari hari Senin sampai hari Minggu [krisyeol , krisyeolhun ; kris wu , park chanyeol , oh sehun]
**[1]. Senin**

* * *

Kalau kata orang-orang, hari Senin itu hari yang paling padat—maksudnya, di hari itulah para masyarakat mulai kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya setelah berlibur selama dua hari (Sabtu dan Minggu). Contohnya, para pekerja dan pelajar, pastilah jalanan hampir penuh oleh mereka, dan itu membuat jalanan lebih padat daripada biasanya.

"Macet, gimana mau sampai sekolah?!"

"Jangan ngeluh, nanti juga sampai"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Kita hampir di duduk di mobil selama tiga puluh menit dan reaksi kamu cuma gitu? Memang kamu engga kasian sama Sehun? Dia sudah hampir telat ke sekolah!" Balasnya, mengomel seperti biasa.

Kris, melirik sang anak satu-satunya yang duduk di jok belakang, anaknya yang baru kelas tujuh itu bahkan memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja, tidak panik mengetahui kalau dirinya akan terlambat sampai ke sekolah.

"Namanya juga hari Senin, pastilah jalanan lebih padat dari biasanya" Kris menjawabnya dengan tenang, toh sebagai pekerja, dia sudah merasakan hal seperti ini bertahun-tahun—alias, berpengalaman.

Chanyeol mendengus, ia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum pada Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa ya kalau hari ini kamu telat? Jalanan macet dan mobil kita hampir engga bisa bergerak" Katanya, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sehun panik.

Sehun menoleh pada sang mommy. "Telat juga engga masalah, tinggal pulang lagi"

DUAR. Rasanya Chanyeol seperti tertabrak peluru tepat di bagian dadanya.

"Mana boleh begitu?" Chanyeol memutar bola mata kesal. "Kau itu masih harus mengikuti pelajaran dengan benar! Tidak boleh membolos hanya karena alasan terkena—"

"Mom, aku mau pipis"

Chanyeol diam sejenak. "Benar-benar! Lantas mau gimana? Jalanan seperti ini dan kamu mau pipis, ada-ada saja!" Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Kris. "Kris, dimana toilet terdekat? Mungkin aku akan mengantarnya sebentar sambil nunggu macet ini berakhir" Tanyanya.

Kris diam, melirik deretan toko yang ada di pinggiran jalan. "Supermarket saja gimana?"

Mata Chanyeol mengikuti kemana jari telunjuk Kris mengarah. "Oh? Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar Sehun dulu! Kau jangan tinggalkan kami! Kalau macetnya sudah berakhir berhenti saja dan kabari aku!"

Kris mengangguk kecil, pemuda tampan yang sudah berstatus sebagai ayah itu memandang Chanyeol dan Sehun yang turun dari mobil. Tatapan mata Kris terus tertuju pada sosok Chanyeol yang menggandeng tangan Sehun, membawanya masuk ke dalam supermarket.

Hah, ada-ada saja.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku rasa dia terlalu banyak minum susu tadi pagi, makanya di toiletnya lama sekali" Jawabnya, kembali memasang sabuk pengaman. "Oh? Jalanannya sudah agak sedikit renggang, baguslah"

Kris menyalakan mesin mobilnya, kemudian melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh—mau bagaimana lagi, dia hampir telat mengantar anaknya ke sekolah, mengantar Chanyeol bekerja dan hampir telat pergi ke kantor.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin teman lamamu datang ke rumah" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. "Parahnya lagi, dia memintaku untuk memberitahumu kalau dia mengajakmu makan bersama siang ini" Tambahnya, jelas terdengar nada tidak suka.

Kris melirik. "Jadi cemburu nih?"

"Engga lah!" Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tajam. "Kita ini bukan pasangan remaja yang baru kasmaran! Enak aja bilang aku cemburu, aku udah kebal sama setiap perempuan yang selalu deketin kamu" Lanjutnya ketus.

"Oh gitu" Kris mengangguk kecil. "Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel teman lamaku? Pasti ia memberikan nomornya padamu kemarin"

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tajam untuk yang kedua kali. "Tapi sebelum dapat nomor dia, akan aku hajar wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu, biar lebih mirip seperti Angry Bird!" Pemuda itu menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di hadapan wajah Kris.

Kris mengernyit, ia tak suka disama-samakan dengan animasi burung berwajah jutek itu—walaupun pada kenyataannya alis mereka memang mirip, sama-sama tebal maksudnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu cemberut terus seharian, itu sangat menganggu—" Kris menjeda kalimatnya. "—menganggu karena akan membuatku ingin memakanmu saat itu juga"

Haha, dasar tukang perayu kampungan.

"Lucu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin di makan oleh monster menyeramkan sepertimu" Chanyeol tertawa sinis. "Hari Rabu nanti Sehun akan pergi piknik bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Wali kelasnya menyarankan agar aku dan kau ikut serta, para orang tua murid juga ikut"

"Kau saja, aku malas"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Mana boleh begitu?! Disana juga ada teman-temanmu! Jangan pelit waktu begitu pada Sehun, kasihan dia selalu menghabiskan waktu sendirian"

Mau tidak mau, Kris mengangguk pasrah. "Akan aku usahakan"

.

Begitu percakapan mereka berakhir, mobil Kris berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Sehun. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ternyata Sehun belum benar-benar terlambat, buktinya saja masih banyak anak murid lain yang baru berdatangan, bahkan gerbang sekolah masih terbuka dengan lebar.

Sehun memang tidak memiliki banyak teman, tapi Chanyeol bersyukur anaknya bukanlah orang yang anti-sosial, ia hanya pendiam dan akan bermain ketika moodnya sedang dalam keadaan bagus.

"Sehun, sudah sampai" Chanyeol membuka sabuk pengaman. "Nanti mau di jemput dengan—"

Kursi belakang kosong. Keadaan mobil seketika hening bagaikan pemakaman di malam Jum'at.

"—Sehun kemana?"

Kris menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Bukankah tadi kau menutup pintu belakang karena habis—"

Benar saja, kursi belakang memang benar-benar kosong.

Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya jika saja ia tidak teringat kalau—"OH ASTAGA! AKU MELUPAKAN SEHUN DI KAMAR MANDI TADI! KRIS! KITA HARUS PUTAR BALIK! ANAK KITA TERTINGGAL OH ASTAGAA!"

Kris melebarkan matanya. " **Lagi**?! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?!"

"Aku tadi hanya meletakkan tas sekolahnya saja!" Chanyeol yang sudah panik langsung memasang sabuk pengaman kembali. "Kris, kita harus benar-benar kembali sebelum anak itu menghilang ataupun di culik!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kris menyalakan mesin mobilnya, menginjak pedal secepat mungkin dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi, kepalanya menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan. Tunggu, kemana mommynya? Bukankah tadi ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi? Berjanji untuk tetap disana tanpa meninggalkannya?

"Mommy?" Panggil Sehun pelan, memasuki supermarket kembali.

Mencari kemanapun Sehun tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya, pastilah sang ibu melupakan dirinya _lagi_. Kalau kalian mau tau, ini bukanlah pertama kali ia mengalami hal seperti ini, Sehun sudah sering mengalaminya.

Dengan santai dan gaya _cool_ , Sehun keluar dari supermarket, ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Anak laki-laki itu duduk diam, memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya, begitu pula dengan kendaraan yang terus lewat dan terkadang membunyikan klakson. Berisik! Tidak tau apa kalau Sehun sedang dalam keadaan _badmood_ gara-gara mommynya?!

Yeah, sepertinya ia memang tidak akan sekolah hari ini.

* * *

Catatan : Nah! Akhirnya bisa share fanfic lama ini (saking lamanya sampe berdebu haha). Siapa yang mau liat aktivitas keluarga Wu ini di hari Selasa, Rabu, Kamis dan seterusnya? Review yang banyak yah! ^^b


End file.
